Sinfully Delicious
by Chelcheetah
Summary: This is a story mid way through Vampire Knight Season 1. Yuki gets addicted to being bitten by vampires. Will she over come her craving or will her desire be her demise?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Ch 1

It was a dark and chilly night. I lay in my bed thinking about the constant vampire attacks. With the Level Es always attacking me and drinking my blood it's amazing that I'm still alive. Just the other day I found out that one of my closest friends is a vampire and he drank from me without any warning. I feel awful for Zero because he truly hates himself for it. But he's not to blame at all. The pureblood vampire who selfishly took away Zero's humanity is to blame. Zero has a kind heart that has been damaged too many times to count. And I'm no help. I soon fell asleep with depressed thoughts that caused a restless sleep.

When I awoke I was already late to class. When I got there I saw that Zero wasn't in class. He's probably in his room isolating himself from everyone. Well I guess I'm on Disciplinary Committee duty by myself today.

"Yuki?...Hello? YUKI!" The loud voice woke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh Yuri, gomen. What were you saying?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I said, I wonder where Zero is? It's kind of weird for him not to be glaring at the back of your head all the time." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well see he wasn't feeling good this morning so I pushed him back into his room to get some rest! Yeah! He's getting some rest so tomorrow he will be in tip top shape for duties tomorrow hahaha!" She looked at me doubtfully. Man I wish I was a better lier.

"Okay, by the way how's your neck? Is it almost healed? You must have hit a very sharp branch if it's still bleeding." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine! Nothing that I can't handle. In a few days I'll be all healed!" Just then the bell rang for the end of the day. "Well I'm off to get ready for the switching of classes, bye!" I ran off towards the Night Class before any of the fan girls could get there. That's one of the reasons why I'm friends with Yuri. She doesn't go all goo goo eyes for the Night Class students. She just focuses on her I arrived at the front entrance I wasn't surprised to see students already hanging around the gate.

"Okay move it! Make way! Stop pushing you'll hurt your self!" I tried pushing the girls away from the doors and then all of a sudden the doors opened and the Night Class students made their way out. And of course all the fan girls moved to the side in a straight like to show off. Pfft I wish I could make them do that.

"Good evening everyone, have a good day in class." I bowed and then made my way over to one of the sides. Hanabusa and Akatsuki made their way out first and of course Hanabusa was flirting with all of his fans. The rest slowly made their way through and pulled Hanabusa along with them. Kaname was the last to exit the dorm and his gaze shifted on me.

"Good evening Yuki. Sorry to be such a bother." His smooth intoxicating voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Good evening Kaname and it's no trouble at all!" I held up my hands and shook my head in denial. Nothing is too much for Kaname. Especially since he saved my life ten years ago. Suddenly I had arms wrapped around me and when I figured out they were Kaname's I gasped.

"Oh Yuki, when did you become so distant. I miss our heart to hearts and fun times. Remember when we used to dance to our own music? I miss those days so much." He let go and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kaname we really should be going." Luka called from the distance. All the Night Class students were sending glares towards me.

"She's right. I'll see you later Yuki." Kaname started walking away and I was left flabbergasted. What has gotten into him lately? Suddenly pain shot through my neck right where Zero bit me. I gripped my neck a"I'm fine. I'm fine." I was on the verge of tears and so I did the only thing possible. I stood up and ran into the forest. I ripped off the bandage on my neck and felt the two deep holes where Zero's fangs penetrated. The area was hot and it felt as though I was being burned. I rested against the bark of a tree and silently cried.

_"Go...go to Zero. He needs you as much as you need him_." A voice in the back of my head whispered. I don't really know what happened next but it felt as though my body was on auto pilot. Somehow I made it to the Headmasters guest room and knocked on the door. Zero opened it and to my surprise let me inside. I pushed him against the wall.

"Zero." I whispered in a voice that I did not recognize. "Zero, drink my blood. I need to feel your fangs inside of me." I clawed at my neck and drew blood. The burning was awful and the sensation of blood flowing felt wonderful. I pulled Zero into the bathroom and sat on his lap. "Zero please." I watched as his eyes turned blood red and his fangs elongated. His face was instantly against my neck and his tongue was licking up its side. Suddenly his fangs broke skin and it caused great pleasure to course through my veins. I cried out in ecstasy. I heard the gulping sounds of Zero's drinking and the extra blood dripping to the ground. He pulled away after one last pull and looked me in the eyes.

"What are we doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Something that is sinfully delicious." I whispered back. Our actions might be considered taboo, but at this point I don't care. The idea of Zero drinking my blood was something that shouldn't even exist, but I was starting to like knelt on the ground. Girls around me were gasping and asking if I was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight Ch 2

Zero looked me in the eyes and then started to tear up.

"Why are you letting me do this to you? Why?!" He yelled. Then finally he started to sob. I pulled him into an embrace and tried to sooth him. "I'm a monster! Why do you care for a beast in human form!" He then wrapped his arms around me and held on tightly.

"It's okay Zero, everything will be okay. I'm here for you." I stroked the back of his head and tried to calm him. After about ten minutes he finally calmed down and pulled away. His eyes were red from tears and I wiped the stray tears away. "My blood is for you Zero. I won't just give it away to anyone." I smiled and started to stand up. Suddenly I felt dizzy and nauseous and I fell against the wall.

"Yuki! Yuki are you alright?!" Zero gripped my arms and looked terrified.

"I'm okay just a little dizzy. I'll be fine once I get some sugar in me." He put one of my arms around his shoulders and led me out of the bathroom. He brought me to the kitchen and was searching for food and something to drink. When I touched me neck I still felt the sticky wet blood from the wound.

"Hey Zero can you hand me a towel? I need to wipe my neck." He look at me with guilty eyes and then got a wet towel, but instead of giving me the towel he started to wipe my neck for me. I then started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" He asked at my sudden outburst.

"Our roles are reversed." I stated.

"What do you mean?" His eyes were confused and It made me giggle.

"When you first came to our house and were attacked you had blood all around your neck. When I brought you to the bath I washed your neck and now you're washing mine." I smiled slightly.

"Mm I guess you're right." After my neck was cleaned and bandaged he brought me a turkey sandwich and a coke.

"Thank you." He sat on the opposite side of the table and watched me eat with one hand keeping his head up. "Are you enjoying the show?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's very interesting, the wild Yuki attacking her prey." I choked back a laugh and threw a piece of bread on his face.

"You're so weird." After my food I started to feel a lot better so we got ready for bed. Zero walked me to my dorm and gave me a hug.

"Goodnight Yuki, again I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Shut up Zero, forget about it and goodnight." I walked up to my room and saw that Yuri was asleep so I tiptoed around and got dressed. When I lied down on the bed my mind started to wander. What was that pain the led me to Zero? And who was that voice that pushed me to him? When I finally went to sleep I dreamed a strange dream. I was walking in the forest and Kaname suddenly showed up. He was looking as gorgeous as ever and looked at me with disapproving eyes.

_"Your blood belongs to me Yuki. No one else not even Zero_." He then faded out into nothing but in place was Zero himself.

_"Yuki! You said you would help me! You said that I wouldn't turn into a monster! And now look at me!_" His fangs then elongated and eyes turn blood red. He truly looked terrifying. Then all of a sudden it started to snow and the scenery changed into the forest of ten years ago when Kaname saved me. And instead of the scary vampire Zero took his place. Then Kaname shot out and pierced his chest.

"NO!" I scream and I was back into my room with Yuri shaking me awake.

"Yuki wake up!" I was gasping and crying all at the same time.

"Gomen Yuri, nightmare."

"It's okay, now are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah this was a weird dream." She say on the edge of my bed and cupped my hands in hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?

"No it's fine, I'm starting to forget what it was about anyway. Thanks anyway. Let's go back to sleep." Yuri nodded and made her way back to her own bed. I closed my eyes and tried not to have another bad dream.

When I woke up I made my way to the shower to get ready for the day. The hot water on my back felt so good after a long stressful night. My neck was a little sore from Zero's fangs and my mind was still foggy from sleep. When I got out of the shower I went to the mirror. I was shocked at my appearance. My skin was pale and my eyes had bags underneath them. I looked awful. I blow dried my hair and the decided to put some concealer on under my eyes. It made me look a bit more livelier. When I got to class Zero was sitting behind where I usually sit and when he looked over his eyes widened with guilt. I must look really disgusting.

"Yuki! Wow you look terrible. No offense. Did you get anymore sleep after the nightmare?" I heard Zero gasp behind me after Yuri's question.

"Um yeah I did get some more sleep. I think I need a new mattress though." I smiled sheepishly. School went by fast and afterwards I met up with Zero to start our Disciplinary Committee duties. want to talk about it?" She asked me. I shook my head.


End file.
